IOTCBYB epilogue: Life After Death
by Miss Black Dragon
Summary: The sequel to If Only Tears Could Bring You Back. Wormmon goes with Yolei, and the Digidestined defeat BlackWarGreymon and co. once and for all. Once again, there's a lot more to it than that.


IfOnlyTearsWouldBringYouBack epilogue:LifeAfterDeath

Ken was now in that wonderful place called heaven. Reunited with his big brother, Sam, they were now enjoying the, er, great stuff in heaven. Sam had re-configured Ken's D-Terminal so that Ken could now watch his friends back on Earth, and he could still send e-mail through it. So far, Ken hadn't sent any e-mails, he knew his friends would think that it was a mean practical joke someone was playing. 

Ken watched Yolei doing her homework on his D-Terminal. Sam flew along behind him and slyly asked, "Who's that? Your girlfriend?"   
Ken stayed silent.   
*_You don't fool me, little bro. I know you like her. You're watching that girl all the time, practically._* Sam thought. 3 years in heaven had given him much wisdom. 

The next day, on Earth, in Odaiba...   
"Come on you guys." Davis said in a flat tone. Davis' happy-go-lucky attitude had disappeared when Ken died. So was his obsession with Kari. He was really serious now, kind of like an older but acting a bit younger version of Cody. (A/N: Does that make any sense at all?) "We gotta go to the Digital World. We missed out on three days worth of battles, so BlackWarGreymon could have found the other Destiny Stones and destroyed them! We have got to go _right now_. Digi Port open." A Digi Port opened on the monitor.   
"Hi guys." Wormmon greeted them, bouncing slightly into the room.   
"Hi Wormmon, what are you doing here?" Davis asked him.   
"This may sound far-fetched, but, um, Ken and his brother Sam visited me in a dream last night." Wormon replied.   
"WHAT?!?!"   
"Well, he said that now he was gone, I should go with Yolei as her second partner. He said she'd be a good mistress to me." Yolei blushed.   
"Yeah, but will you still be able to Digivolve?"   
"Oh yeah. I still have Ken's D3. I'll be able to Digivolve and DNA Digivolve, good as before."   
"Okaaaaaay, but I'll feel kind of weird having Yolei as a DNA Digivolve partner." Davis said. "What the heck, we should be able to believe an angel who holds the crest of Kindness. Digi Port open." All five kids and six Digimon were sucked into the Digital World. 

As soon as the kids and Digimon got themselves untangled from the huge pile that ALWAYS happens whenever they go through the Digi Port, TK spotted BlackWarGreymon overhead, and Kari spotted a blinking light on her D3. "Look! Over there! It's BlackWarGreymon!" TK cried. "And there's a Destiny Stone 3 areas west from here! We'll cover more ground faster by air!" Kari yelled. "She's right, everyone Digivolve!" "Cody, since Armadillomon can't fly, you can borrow Halsemon." "Thanks!"   
"DIGI ARMOR ENERRRRRRRRR- GIZE!" TK, Yolei and Kari called.   
"Patamon, Armor Digivolve to.... Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"   
"Gatomon, Armor Digivolve to... Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"   
"Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve to... Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"   
Cody and Armadillomon hopped onto Halsemon, TK clambered onto Pegasusmon, and Kari climbed onto Nefertimon.   
"Veemon, Digivolve to... XVEEMON!"   
"Wormmon, Digivolve to... STINGMON!"   
Yolei awkwardly got onto Stingmon, while Davis climbed up to XVeemon's shoulder. 

The kids and Digimon flew on in pursuit of BlackWarGreymon. When everyone got to the Destiny Stone, the Digimon landed, the humans got off, and the Digidestined Digimon positioned themselves in front of the Destiny Stone defending it.   
"HA! You think 3 Armor Digimon, a Rookie weakling, and two champions can defeat me?" BlackWarGreymon asked, looking down at the pitiful creatures.   
"Maybe not them, but how 'bout three Ultimates?" Cody yelled in reply. The Armor Digimon de-Digivolved and Digivolved to Ultimate, as did Armadilliomon. Now for those neat split screens: 

Pic: Yolei here/Davis here   
"This battle's for you, Ken!" they yelled. Then they blushed, having had said it simultaneously.   
"XVEEMON! Stingmon... DNA DIGIVOLVE TO.... PAILDRAMON!"   
"Yes! It workeditworkeditworked!" Yolei cried happily. 

Pic: Yolei here/Kari here   
"I said it once, I'll say it again: THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, KEN!" Yolei yelled.   
"Go for it, guys!" Kari shouted.   
"Aaaaaaaaaquillamon! Gatomon... DNA DIGIVOLVE TO.... SILPHYMON!" 

Pic: TK here/Cody here   
"I really _hope_ he'll be gone soon!" TK roared.   
"Don't worry, I know he will!" Cody replied.   
"ANKYLOMON! Angemon... DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... SHAKKOUMON!" 

Up in heaven, Ken and Sam watched the battle through Ken's D-Terminal.   
"YEAH! GO FOR IT, GUYS, DEFEAT 'EM! GO, GO, DIGIDESTINED!" Ken yelled furiously, watching the tiny screen.   
Sam shook his head in wonder. *_If I had known he would get THIS excited, I would have gotten some popcorn to stuff his mouth with._* he thought sweatdroppingly. (A/N: Is there such a word?) *_No, wait a minute, I still can get popcorn!_* 

An hour later, the Digidestined and their Digimon lay back, exhausted. They had defeated BlackWarGreymon, and somehow Arukenimon and Mummymon too. Now each and every one of their Digimons were beside their partners in their Baby stages.   
"Good job, Leafmon. You too, Brimon." Yolei muttered to her Digimon sleepily. (A/N: Brimon is ©Prima, 2001. I think...)   
"We should get going.." Chibamon yawned. "Davis is nearly asleep." Sure enough, Davis would snored just then if Leafmon wouldn't have moved his leaf over Davis' mouth to shut him up.   
"Good idea." TK said, groping to the TV screen. "Digi Port open." 


End file.
